1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for switching over the exhaust air of a bioreactor, the disposable container of which is connected by means of at least two exhaust air ducts to exhaust air filters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bioreactors with exhaust air ducts usually have an exhaust air filter in the exhaust air duct for protection against contamination inwards and outwards. In use, these exhaust air filters can become blocked, which leads to an undesirable rise in pressure in the bioreactor. In order to prevent undesirable rupture of a disposable container, for example, the process must be interrupted and the exhaust air filter must be replaced.
A bioreactor system is known from US 2009/0269849 A1, in which the container in the form of a bag is connected by means of two exhaust air ducts to exhaust air filters. In this case pressure equalization can take place by means of the exhaust air ducts with the exhaust air filters.
A disadvantage of this is that the use of two exhaust air ducts with two exhaust air filters increases the service life until a blockage occurs, but a blockage cannot be prevented. In the event of a blockage the process must also be interrupted in this case.
Furthermore, a bioreactor system is known from US 2011/0207218 A1, which comprises a bioreactor in the form of a bag, wherein a gas discharge line is connected by means of an exhaust air cooler in the form of a bag to two exhaust air ducts branching off from the exhaust air cooler. The exhaust air ducts themselves each have a sterile filter.
In this case it is a disadvantage that a blockage of a filter can be caused both by moist exhaust air and also by particles. For this reason an exhaust air cooler cannot always prevent a blockage and it may then be necessary to change the filters. Here too the process must be interrupted.
The object of the present invention is therefore to prevent a pressure rise in the disposable container due to blockage of the exhaust air filters and to avoid interruption of the process.